The Potion Accident
by perfectships
Summary: AU Harry,Ron and Draco are involved in a potion accident join Hermione,Luna and Ginny as they help out the boys nothing but fluff,romance and humour HHr RLL and DG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any shape size or form JKRowling does. No profit is being made from this story

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" cried Ginerva Weasley flipping her flaming red hair over her shoulder "DOUBLE POTIONS WITH THOSE GITS FIRST THING IN THE MORNING ON THE FIRST DAY!"

"Yeah and don't forget the greasy haired hook nosed git" said her best friend Hermione Granger her amber eyes twinkling

"Thanks. That makes me feel so much better" shot back Ginny rolling her eyes at her friend's cheek

"No problem. After all what are friends for if not to make a person feel better" said Hermione smirking

"Tell me how come we are friends again?" asked her grinning friend

"Because you love me that's why" said Hermione batting her eyelids in a mock flirtatious way

"Sorry, Hermione I don't swing that way" replied Ginny beginning to laugh

"Yeah I know I don't either" replied Hermione with a straight face before joining in the laughter

"Hello girls what's up?" asked their mutual best friend Luna setting her long blond hair into a knot atop her head while descending the stairs

"Morning sleeping beauty" chimed Ginny knowing Luna's love of sleeping "How are you this morning? Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Luna good morning isn't it" said Hermione

"Good morning to you guys too so what was so hilarious while I was coming down?" asked Luna with an arched blond brow

"Well our beloved Ginny here was her usual chirpy self, you know", Hermione added with a significant look towards Luna "So I thought that I would show my appreciation of her friendship by making her happy and you know how loveable I am"

"Yeah loveable alright.In fact downright cuddly" mumbled Ginny rolling her eyes

"I know, Ginny. No need to sing my praises you know" replied Hermione with a mock bow

Luna just smiled looking at her friends who were clowning around as usual

"So what is the first class this morning" she asked as they were exiting the portrait hole. They always made it a point of being one of the early risers so that, they could read before class and only then observed Hermione shaking her head

'Oops'thought Luna as Ginny took a deep breath before starting her rant which meant one thing- double potions "sorry" she mouthed to Hermione

Hermione just rolled her eyes and shrugged as both of them had to listen to another "Weasley rant" as they had termed it

"You know" Ginny was saying "it should be against the law to have potions as the first class in the morning especially when it is being taken by a guy who makes it a point to dip his head in a vat of grease everyday and not only that we have to have that class"

"With the slytherins" finished Hermione and Luna along with Ginny having listened to it over the years

"We know that! Just as we know that it is one of the subjects you are best at" said Hermione "Do you think we find having classes with those idiots fun? No. So cut being the drama queen and do your best as usual"

"You know we should hurry up if we want to have a decent breakfast" told Luna as they reached the entrance to the great hall

"Yeah I am hungry" said Ginny

"When aren't you?" countered Hermione "I swear Ginny. I really don't know how you manage to eat so much and still maintain your shape

"Hey!" said Ginny in a mock insulted tone "I am a growing girl, I need nutrition"

"Yeah we know" said Luna and Hermione together for the second time that day.

Ginny just stuck her tongue out at her two best friends who just laughed

"Real mature Ginny. Real mature" muttered Hermione as they made their way to the Gryffindor table

Good Morning Ron. Good Morning Harry" said Draco as he came down the steps with his usual smirk on his face

"Good Morning" replied Harry his hair as messy as usual but at least he was smiling unlike his other best friend who looked pissed off in the morning

"Could one of you please tell me the reason as to why we had to get up so early in the morning" asked Ron who even though was dressed looked as if he would like nothing better than to go right back to sleep

"Because we have classes today and you Mr. Prefect have a meeting with Mc Gonnagall in the morning about your patrol duties" told his grinning friend Harry

"Oi you prats the meeting's in the afternoon after lunch" fumed the red haired boy

"Sorry but anyway I thought that you wanted to see Luna before she left about something" asked Draco

Both Harry and Draco watched in amusement as their red haired friend blushed the colour of his hair before getting up and smirking as well

"As if you guys don't want to see Ginny and Hermione" his grin getting wider as both his friends now blushed and Harry muttered "Touché" before getting up and changing the topic "So who do you guys think will be the chasers for our quidditch team this year seeing as how Angelina,Katie and Alicia left"

"Don't know only hope that Wood doesn't develop a coronary" replied Draco thinking about their quidditch captain

"I heard Ginny mention that all three of them may try out for it"replied Ron as they exited the common room

"Are you sure" asked Draco

"Yeah. Oh and Draco I better not see you making googly eyes at my sister."

"Hey. You make googly eyes at Luna in front of me when you think she's not looking. You don't hear me complaining, do you" asked Draco

"She's not your sister. Anyway even if you do want to date my sister go ahead but if you hurt her…….." Ron trailed off cracking his knuckles threateningly

Draco nodded knowing Ron's protective big brother attitude when it came to Ginny. In a way, he was feeling oddly touched at Ron's permission, having been a witness to what happened to guys who Ron didn't like, Draco was happy that his friendship will be the same even if he did ask Ginny out. Anyway Ron needn't have worried, because Draco knew if he hurt Ginny in any way Ron will have to deal with Draco's pieces after Ginny was through.

"So today we have double potions in the morning don't we" asked Harry

"Yeah man I swear that git delights in tormenting us" said Draco "I mean Gonnagall never favours us like that"

"But the slytherins can't get their marks without him can they" asked Ron

"Yeah I know" replied Harry as they made their way over to the Gryffindor table

"You girls are trying for chasers aren't you?" asked Ginny as they were finishing their food

"Of course. We told you we would" told Hermione after finishing her pumpkin juice just to see the three guys coming towards them "Oh. Hi guys. Ready for the first class of the day?"

"Of course we are" told Harry "You girls finished already" asked Draco after wishing the girls

"C'mon girls can't you lighten up on the first day back" asked Ron in a way which made the question sound like an insult as usual

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Are you implying that we are stuffy" asked Ginny strangely reminding him of his mother as both of them missed the look of resignation on the faces of their friends

"Of course not, Ginny why must you misinterpret most of the things I say" told Ron wondering how to placate his sister now, but before he could say anything to her, she had got up and walked away.

"Whoa. Ron is your sister PMS ing or something" asked Draco

"What. Did. You. Say Malfoy?" asked Hermione in a dangerous voice

Harry and Ron winced together knowing that when Hermione used your last name it meant only one thing- get the hell away from her as fast as possible if you valued your life

Apparently Draco realized the same thing because he gulped and said "Oh nothing Hermione nothing at all" at the same time looking around and wondering which object will shield him better.

"Good" said Hermione before getting up and saying "C'mon Luna we need to catch up with Ginny" and stomped off after bidding farewell to Harry and Ron

"Bye guys see you in class" said Luna getting up

"Oh Luna we have a meeting with Mc Gonnagall after lunch she asked me to tell you"said Ron

"Sure Ronald we will go together after lunch will you wait for me?" asked Luna with a smile

Ron smiled and nodded before replying "Sure. See You"

Only after he was sure that the two of them were out of ear shot did Draco release a breath he did not realize he had been holding

"That was real smooth Romeo" Harry told Ron smirking

"Shut up you prat" told Ron "I don't see any fault with it" as Harry rolled his eyes

"Some best mates the two of you are" told Draco sulking "You guys didn't even come to my rescue"

"Sorry Draco I would like to have a family when I grow up" told Ron shaking his head at his blond friend

"Yeah and I like my body parts just where they are thank you very much as a matter of fact I like being a man" replied Harry with a shudder

"Some Gryffindors the two of you are" retorted Draco still sulking

"Mate those three girls are quite scary when they are angry. In fact I didn't see you exhibiting your Gryffindor bravery just now did I?" asked Harry looking over at Draco who was now drinking his pumpkin juice

  
"What have we let ourselves in for? If they don't like us the same way we're doomed" said all three of them said at the same time.

They saw the funny look their fellow Gryffindors were giving them and started eating hurriedly.

When the three boys entered the dungeons they noticed the three girls sitting at one of the first desks as usual. The three guys made their way to the seat behind theirs sat down took out their books and started reading till the bell rang and all the students filed in

Their potions master Severus Snape made his way into the class as usual with his black robes bellowing behind him and without a smile started his usual start of term speech

"Another year has come and I see some students still here. This year is the O.W.L year and I will not tolerate any tardiness in my class, I expect all my assignments to be done on time and I am warning you I will not accept students who get lesser than an exceeds expectations in my class" this he directed with a particularly nasty look toward Neville Longbottom who was their fellow Gryffindor sitting beside his betrothed. Lavender Brown

The three of them considered Neville as a friend of sorts He was a bit timid for a Gryffindor but he had his moments of bravery and to make matters worse he was scared of thecreep standing in front of them

"What's with the slime ball this morning" whispered Ron

"Wonder what's got his knickers in a twist" mused Harry

"You know something mates I think he starches his knickers" whispered Draco

The three girls sitting in front were used to the comical commentary as they called it, as it happened every potions class. It was funny and consequently turned the stupid man's class bearable. They could keep a straight face and in the event of not being able to control their laughter they would pass a note discreetly to the boys

Little did they know it was a potions class to remember for life


	2. Chapter 2

"We will be preparing a youthfulness potion today.And the consequences of improper additions are……..

The three boys tuned out Snape's voice and made as if writing "You know guys the potion is probably for him" whispered Ron

"I think you're right Ron though knowing him it won't work ugly git that he is" whispered Draco

Hermione slipped a piece of parchment to Harry requesting them to stop their comments as they were finding it difficult to concentrate on Snape's lecture

When they saw the piece of parchment being passed Draco and Ron got a teasing glint in their eyes.

Harry showed them the parchment and quickly vanished it as they saw Snape approaching their table

"Let's see. I think we can change Mr. Potter,Mr. Malfoy and Mr.Weasley's seating arrangements. You three can continue your love lives outside my classroom. Right now you shift your things to the desk beside Mr.Dursley. Oh I almost forgot 10 points each from Gryffindor

The three of them got up after giving a particularly nasty look at Snape's back and moved their things to that desk but not before seeing the red faces of the three girls

"Why that greasy slime ball" muttered Ron as he was chopping his mistletoe

"Yeah"muttered Draco "Oi! Ron watch it the rate you're cutting it even pigs won't eat it"

"Embarrassing us in front of the girls like that. You know guys my Dad was right.I wonder what uncle Sirius,uncle Remus and my dad will do if they know of this"mumbled Harry heating the cauldron and pouring some water into it "probably skin him" he answered himself

"You know "said Ron "I'd love to use this gits head as a bludger for the upcoming quidditch match

"My sentiments exactly" told Draco "though knowing Dumbledore he won't allow it"

The three of them were too busy concentrating on looking only at the table that they did not notice Dudley at the nearby table whispering something to Pansy

Towards the end of the class Hermione Ginny and Luna left their potion to simmer which had been unusually difficult for the three of them to brew though that may have been due to the fact that they were day dreaming courtesy of Snape.

Suddenly something made Hermione look sharply towards the boys' cauldron….

Just to see Dudley throw something into their cauldron

"Harry!" screamed Hermione causing the other two girls to turn in shock

To say that the boys were surprised to hear Hermione scream would have been a major understatement. Harry had a near heart attack hearing his name being screamed like that in Snape's class

The girls watched in horror as the lump which Dudley threw fell as if in slow motion and made contact with the potion bubbling in the cauldron while Dudley performed a shield charm

For a few heart wrenching seconds nothing happened

Then there was a colossal BOOM following which there was thick black smoke everywhere as everyone made a mad dash for the door

The coughing students were followed by a snape looking sourer than usual.(Do you think that's possible)

Hermione scanned the crowd of students and saw that the boys were not there amidst the now murmuring students Hermione pointed out that fact to her friends

Heedless of the fact that Snape was telling the students (well snarling was more like it) the girls performed the bubble head charm on themselves and rushed back in

Smoke nothing but smoke everywhere making it impossible to see even each other

Hermione slapped her forehead for not thinking of it sooner and with a flick of her wand the smoke disappeared. Suddenly she heard sniffling, she whirled around only to see Ginny and Luna looking as puzzled as her as to the whereabouts of the sniffling. Coming to think of it the sniffling sounded like a small child's.

The three of them looked around and saw a molten mass which was all that was left of the boys' cauldron and three lumpy black robes lying beside it

They realized that the sniffling was coming from around that place

They rushed to that place and each of them knelt beside a robe

Hermione carefully moved the robe to see a pair of bright green eyes brimming with tears

Harry had become a child and judging from the gasps of Luna and Ginny Draco and Ron were obviously not any better

"Great Dudley is so dead" muttered Hermione

"I don't like this place let's go home" told Harry crying

Seeing Harry Ron and Draco started crying as well

"Don't wanna stay here" cried Ron

"Go home to mamma" sniffed Draco

"There there" crooned Hermione attempting to soothe Harry at the same time shrinking his clothes so that it would fit him

"Carry me" told Harry holding out his arms to Hermione to be lifted

"Oh all right squirt" told a smiling Hermione wondering at his swift mood change and lifting a now smiling Harry into her arms

She looked to her side and if the situation had not been so seriouswould have burst out laughing

Draco had hugged Ginny tightly around the neck and refused to let go of his death grip till she carried him

Ron was jumping like a mad Indian demanding that Luna carry him and pleading his case that if Harry can be carried so can he

She saw both of them shrug though in Ginny's case it was more of a grimace and carry the two boys

Together the six of them walked out the door where they had the pleasure of seeing a shocked Snape and stunned students

Then Snape regained his composure and told them silkily "Fifty points from Gryffindor for you foolishness and inability to pay attention in class Mr. Potter,Mr. Weasley and Mr.Malfoy." At the same time subconsciously wondering how to face their parents as the three were quite good at potions. and McGonagall would probably have his head on a platter if he took anymore points from her beloved house coming to think of it he was as good as dead anyway

Then just as Hermione opened her mouth to do something she had never done before (talk back to a teacher) Harry beat her to it

"Bad man" cried Harry loudly "Mummy's gonna spank you for being rude 'cos mummy always says that bad boys get spanked"

At which Ron and Draco nodded and decided to add their enlightened opinions as well

"Bully"told Ron "You just wait till I tell my brothers that you were rude to both me and Ginny"

"Meanie"declared Draco

By now even some slytherins were having trouble controlling their laughter

Hermione,Luna and Ginny decided to beat a hasty retreat before they started doing something extremely stupid like laughing in Snapes face who looked like a fish out of water the way his mouth opened and closed with no sound coming out

They hurried away from the dungeons muttering something about the hospital wing

As they turned in a corridor their cheeks were turning pink with the effort of holding back their laughter

" 'Mione why is your face all red" asked Harry curiously

That did it for all three of them as they broke out into an uncontrollable giggle fit which soon turned into outright laughter

"That was priceless wish I had had a camera. That was definitely the most entertaining potions class I have had in my life"told Hermione before bursting out laughing again

"Did you see his face?" asked Ginny with tears rolling down her cheeks due to laughing so much

"Lectured by three five year olds"giggled Luna "Sorry did I say lectured more like threatened"

Draco patted Ginnys face with his tiny hands "Are you okay Gin-gin" he asked which stopped Ginnys laughter "Gin-gin?" she would've probably hexed anyone else who would have called her by any other name except Ginny but she found it cute coming from him

"Can you try calling me Ginny Draco?" she asked surprisingly half-heartedly

"Gin-gin"told Draco crossing his arms stubbornly which made Ginny smile at his cute pout

"Okay squirt"told Ginny rubbing his hair as they resumed walking

Luna was wondering why Ron was having such a serious look on his face, when he suddenly almost made her miss a step by asking "Luna what is your name?" he asked

"You just told it Ronald" told Luna looking puzzled by his sudden request

"No your full name" told Ron

"Luna Melanie Lovegood"

"Lanie" told Ron clapping excitedly

"Lanie?" asked Luna "why?"

"Harry and Draco call them by nice names" told Ron pointing at the people  
walking before him

"Oh okay Ronald"told Luna shrugging

As they were nearing Madame Pomfrey's office the three boys started protesting

"Don't wanna go to the Healers" screamed Harry almost making Hermione loose her balance both by his squirming as well as with the death grip he had on her neck

"Don't like healers" told Draco looking at Ginny with puppy dog eyes brimming with tears

"Lanie was I a bad boy is that why we are going to the healers?" questioned

Ron was looking hurt and when Luna shook her head in the negative pressed on "Then why can't we play outside? See I am not hurt"

The girls almost capitulated but knew they had to go

Hermione got a brilliant idea "This is your regular health check up boys. Listen if we have to play here we need to ask permission from a nice old man"

"We will come and get you as soon as possible okay" told Ginny catching on

"In fact we will tell the healer not to give you any nasty potions okay?" added Luna

"Promise?"choroused the three boys

"Promise" echoed the three girls as they made their way into the hospital wing


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they entered the infirmary madam pomfrey came out of her office

"What is it now Ms. Granger" asked the strict matron

"Madam Pomfrey I am afraid we have a small problem" told Hermione, she didn't know why she was feeling so nervous

"Yes. I see what you mean" said the nurse "small problem all right. Put them right on the bed so that I can examine them"

"What happened" she asked as she started examining the boys one by one

Hermione told the entire story while Luna and Ginny kept the boys attention diverted away from her

"I see" told the nurse "well there is no antidote to this potion I am afraid" and on seeing the girls expression fall she added in a much gentler tone "We just have to wait and see"

Then becoming all brisk again told her looking almost amused "I swear that young Mr. Potter and his friends are worse than the marauders"

"Madam Pomfrey we have to go and see Dumbledore…."began Luna

"And you would like me to look after the three of them"finished Madam Pomfrey "Sure no problem"

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey"choroused the three girls as they exited the hospital. They didn't see the three boys run to the window and watch them leave

"So what shall we do?"asked Hermione "The way I see it either one of us should go and see Dumbledore while the rest of us go to class or all three of us go together"

"Of course all three of us will go together" told Ginny while Luna nodded her agreement

Soon the three of them were standing before the gargoyle that led up to the headmaster's office

"What's the password Luna",asked Ginny

"I don't know I am just a prefect remember.Only the teachers and the Head boy and girl have direct access to the headmaster's private chambers" said Luna shrugging

"Well start guessing" told Hermione "Before the boys decide to come after us" she joked with a serious face but when she saw the look of alarm on her friends' faces she immediately felt bad "Don't worry that wont happen" she murmured

Ginny huffed and started "Liquorice wand"

"Sugar quills"

"Peppermint mice"

"Chocolate frogs" told Ginny and the gargoyle sprang aside revealing a spiral staircase that led up to the headmaster's office

"I will never understand Dumbledore's fancy for sweets" told Luna  
Her two friends shrugged

As Luna raised her hand to knock they heard Dumbledore asking them to enter

"Ms. Granger,Ms. Lovegood and Ms. Weasley.To what do I owe the pleasure of you three visiting me during class hours ?Please be seated" told the old man sitting behind a large desk with his twinkling eyes  
The three of them took the offered seats

"Lemon drop"offered Dumbledore offering a bag of sweets

After declining Hermione took a deep breath and started telling the entire story with Luna and Ginny filling in the gaps

Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle and his face became quite serious as the narration went on.When it was over Dumbledore nodded gravely and told them that he will inform the parents and do the needful

As they got up to leave Ginny asked whether the three of them could be excused from the days classes

Dumbledore didn't seem the least surprised by the request in fact he merely nodded knowing that they would have studied that lesson anyway

"Thank You sir" the three of them choroused as they left leaving behind the headmaster who was wondering how to break the news to the boys parents especially their mothers whose tempers were quite legendary not unlike Ms. Granger,Ms. Lovegood qnd Ms. Weasley he mused and if his suspicions were true then the boys were following in the footsteps of their fathers

Outside the headmasters office

"Well that went rather well don't you think"asked Ginny

"What do we do now asked Hermione"Let's go to the kitchens first all of us missed lunch anyway and we will get something for the boys as well"told Ginny

"You know our Ginny has had a good idea for once though as always it was something that involved food" told Hermione smirking

"Hey what's wrong with liking food I'd like to know. Under appreciated that's what I am" asked Ginny huffing in mock anger

"C'mon guys don't start another one of your food arguments" told Luna  
And the three of them made their way down towards the kitchens where they asked the elves to pack a real big basket of food

As they were walking back towards the hospital wing Ginny told "You know for a small boy Draco has quite a death grip I think I will have a bruise"

"Tell me about it" told Hermione "Harry nearly choked me"  
They entered the hospital wing


	4. Chapter 4

Only to find it empty and a hysterical Madame Pomfrey

"They were feeling bored and by the time I went to get some toys for them they were gone I shouldn't have left them alone even for a minute" the nurse sobbed

Ginny dropped the basket of food and rushed out of the ward with Hermione hot on her heels Luna followed after a "We'll find them Ms.Pomfrey don't worry" behind her shoulder

"Have you guys got your charmed watches with you" asked Hermione the other two looked at her as if she had gone mad and showed her their wrists on which was the watch which she had charmed to use as a means of communication

"Good. Listen, let us split up and search. We'll cover more ground that way and if one of us finds them we can tell each other through the watches

Ginny and Luna nodded before the three of them sprinted off in different directions praying that the boys would be safe

After running for some time Hermione slapped her forehead,she was being real stupid today and after a second to catch her breath pointed her wand in the direction of the Gryffindor tower

"Accio Marauders map"

After a few seconds a piece of parchment came flying through the corridor

Hermione tapped the parchment with her wand and muttered "I solemnly swear I am up to no good"

After a few seconds lines started crisscrossing on the blank parchment and bold lettering announced the name of the previous marauders after which she had the map of Hogwarts in her hand

Hermione's blood ran cold when she saw the map, for there on the third floor corridor beside three red dots were three green ones

"Shit"muttered Hermione before wiping the map clean by tapping it and saying "Mischief managed "

Then she turned and began to run to the third floor while running she spoke into her watch "Luna Ginny third floor corridor pronto Trouble big time" Next time, she promised her self there was no way in hell she was going to talk while running

Hermione came to a stop beside a statue and held her chest while catching her breath

She peeked around the statue and what she saw before her made her blood boil for there just in front of her Dudley Dursley was about to hex the three kids while Crabbe and Goyle were preventing them from escaping

Her face pink with fury she jumped from behind the statue and yelled "Petrificus totalus"

The only thing was hers wasn't the only voice that yelled out that spell

"Well well well what do we have here?" Mocked Dudley looking at the three small boys "Three stupid Gryffindors who don't know what's good for them"

"We are not stupid you big bully you are" said Harry standing straight and not showing his fear Ron and Draco on either side were unconsciously copying his stance

"Listen to the lion roar" Dudley told mockingly "or should I say Cub mewl"  
Crabbe and Goyle laughed as if it was the greatest joke ever told

"You are just a stupid bully" told Draco moving closer to Harry

"Yeah and we are not scared of you" Ron standing straighter

That wiped the smirk off Dudley's face "Well you should be. I have been waiting a long time for my revenge and today is the day the three of you learn never to cross swords with a slytherin especially a Dursley"

"I think I will start with weasel here for injuring me when I admired your sister in fourth year. Bye Bye weaselby" told Dursley lifting his hand

The next thing Dudley knew he was falling and hit the floor hard and he couldn't even turn his head

He could move only his eyes the faces he saw above him a second later made his blood run cold for there above him were three girls who eerily reminded him of three lionesses  
Three very angry lionesses

"Why you slimy creepy bastards" started Hermione her brown eyes blazing

"Spineless cowards attacking defenseless children" told Luna her blue eyes icy

"You know what I think I will castrate them" said Ginny lifting her hand with a maniacal glint in her eyes

Dudley closed his eyes. He couldn't watch

Hermione seemed to be in deep thought for a moment "What do you think Luna" she asked

Luna had a very slytherin-ish smirk on her face "You know as tempting as that sounds we could get into trouble later so we should think of something else"

"Yeah you're right Luna "said Hermione "Any other suggestions? And lower that wand for a minute, Ginny you'll get your turn after we finish discussing the punishment for back stabbing cowards like these three" she said indicating them with her foot

Ginny looked very disappointed and the moment Dudley heard that there would be no removal of any bits or pieces he opened his eyes again  
The three of them huddled together and started talking in hushed tones and then straightened up Ginny was looking happier than before while Luna and Hermione looked like Christmas had come early

"Okay who wants the first go?" asked Hermione while on the ground, Dudley's only thought was that these three girls would have done the slytherins proud

Surprisingly Luna wanted the first go and at her friends questioning looks said "There is a new hex I have been dying to try"

The two of them nodded and Luna stepped forward. Ginny pointed her wand at Goyle and said "finite"

Goyle got up to face a very angry Luna Lovegood. And even though he was bigger than her she was truly scaring him.

"Let's see" she said appearing to think for a moment "What was it again?Oh yeah I remember" and with a wicked glint in her eye pointed her wand at Goyle and muttered something, a leaf green beam of light hit Goyle square between the eyes

For a second Goyle didn't react at all then he clutched both his ears and started trashing on the ground for a few seconds and passed out.

"He will have one hell of a head ache when he wakes up" said Luna beaming her satisfaction

"Ginny if you would please do the honors"asked Hermione with a mock bow

"Why thank you Hermione I thought you would never ask" said Ginny her smile was scary

Hermione pointed her wand at Crabbe"Finite"

Crabbe started moving backwards on his bum the moment he was  
released before Ginny smiled a sickly sweet smile and asked "Why Crabbe, leaving so soon? Let me show my appreciation by giving you a gift to remember me by"

Then she pointed her wand at him and shouted "Bates Mucus"

And Crabbe fled with his own bogies attacking him.

"And now"said Luna her voice dripping sarcasm "For the guest of honor" and pointing her wand at him said "Finite"

The moment he was free he tried to reach for his wand only for an expelliarmus from Ginny to snatch it right from his hand

"Tsk.Tsk."tutted Ginny "Hasn't your mum ever told you that it is rude to point your wand at girls"

"Me first" said Luna stepping forward and she mumbled something which caused big glittering letters to appear on his shirt that said "I tried hurting defenseless children"

"C'mon Luna add some color to it"said Ginny stepping forward and making the Letters change colors once in every 10 seconds

"Now my turn" said Hermione and taking a quill out of her pocket transfigured it into a medium sized plank

Luna levitated Dudley off the floor while Ginny made him bend at the waist Hermione levitated the plank which promptly started spanking him

After about two minutes which seemed like an eternity- a very painful eternity to Dudley it stopped

And he was lowered and ordered to take his unconscious friend with him

The moment the two slytherins were out of sight the three of them turned to the three children who were looking down

"Why couldn't you guys listen to us in the first place" asked Ginny sounding exasperated now more than angry

"We wanted to be with you" said a now embarrassed looking Harry

"Healers was boring" said Ron looking at his feet

"We told you people to stay with the healer didn't we?" asked Luna

"We wanted to give you these" said Draco bringing a crushed flower out of his pocket

Seeing him doing that Ron and Harry got similar woebegone looking flowers from their pockets

Seeing the flowers Harry winced "They were pretty when we got them" he mumbled

The three girls looked at each other unsure what to do

Finally Luna broke the awkward silence that followed by asking "Where did you get them?"

Ron perked up maybe Lanie wasn't angry with him after all "From the healers" he said with a cute grin

"Well…"began Hermione "It was nice of you people to get the flowers for us, but very bad of you to disobey us"

"'Mione angry with us too" asked Harry with a hint of tears in his voice  
That question stumped Hermione even though she was angry with them in the beginning she wasn't now

"Well we were angry "she started looking to her friends for support

"But we aren't now" finished Ginny

"Don't disobey us again" told Luna in a serious voice which was immediately followed by three small heads vigorously nodding

"Well now that the problem is dealt with" said Ginny rubbing her hands together "Let's have a picnic


	5. Chapter 5

Albus Dumbledore considered himself a brave man; he had been sorted into Gryffindor for a reason. He was the defeater of Grindlewad and he had faced Danger countless number of times.

But the latest situation was making him a bit green with fear. Not only did he have to face three women whose tempers were legendary. Did he say three? Make that four. He also had to find a way to bring the kids back to normal. And if that wasn't enough when the meeting was through he had a staff fight in his hands.

"Sometimes .it just doesn't pay to be headmaster" he muttered before waiting for the parents to arrive

  
James Potter was working in the transfiguration department of the ministry of magic. His O in NEWTS and his subsequent hard work in his job had ensured that he became the youngest head of the department very quickly. His wife Lily Potter was an author, her charms textbooks were usually prescribed for the OWL and NEWT level students, but right now she was missing their son who had gone off to Hogwarts for his fifth year. He was very proud of his family. His son was one of the top students along with his friends. He had inherited the brains from his mom and the love of quidditch from him. 'Well' he thought 'he had more or less a perfect life and was enjoying it, when suddenly a school owl came into his office. After reading the letter his eyes opened wide and grabbing his coat he quickly apparated home.

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting in her rose garden doing her needle work when she saw an owl approaching. Strange, that didn't look like her son's eagle owl; in fact it looked like a school owl. Fighting down a sudden uneasy feeling she reached for the letter and the short message made her worry. She flooed her husband's office and saw his surprised face "What is it Narcissa dear?" asked her husband, for it was very unusual for her to visit his office.

  
"We need to go to Hogwarts immediately" was his wife's cryptic response

Arthur Weasley had been promoted to Minister of magic a few years back and he was considered the best minister so far by most people. His love of muggle things was evident for his office was a weird combination of both muggle and magical things. And though he missed his old job at the muggle artifacts department he found this post demanding. It was a surprise that when he was reading through some documents his secretary came through the door with a letter in her hand. "It is from Hogwarts sir; you and Madam are wanted there as quickly as possible"

  
After reading the letter he frowned and made his way to the fireplace

Albus Dumbledore didn't have to wait too long. For within fifteen minutes after dispatching his fastest school owls his office fireplace glowed green and a tall man with messy black hair and a woman with red hair and green eyes stepped out of the fire place.

"Good afternoon professor" greeted both of them in unison

The professor was surprised that even after all these years they still wished together

He nodded and was about to return the greeting when the fireplace glowed green and a blond couple came out

He smiled his greeting when the fireplace glowed green again and this time a red haired couple stepped out

"Well better get it over with" thought Dumbledore and taking a deep breath he started talking

When he finished talking you could have heard a pin drop, then suddenly the fireplace glowed green and his healer's head appeared in his fireplace

"They found the kids and they are safe" she said before vanishing with a pop

He let out a breath he did not realize he had been holding and was faced with three angry mothers

"Are you telling us" began Lily

"That you did not know" continued Narcissa

"Our children's' whereabouts until now?" completed Molly

Now those three reminded him of Hermione ,Ginny and Luna when they were telling him about the accident earlier that day

"Well you see" began the headmaster only to be rudely interrupted by Narcissa Malfoy

"Where are they now?"

"They have gone for a picnic near the lake" the reply came from a portrait nearby

"You know what Dumbledore I was thinking how to get help for them when suddenly three girls beat those bullies. Man were they scary! I pity any guy who……….."

"Thank You Boris" said Dumbledore before the portrait could get him into trouble

Before he could talk to the parents again the three mothers had already left ,with the fathers taking leave and following their wives

  
"You know you almost got me killed or worse" said Dumbledore turning to the painting of Boris

The girls had got their nimbus 2001's with them for the picnic as the boys had wanted to go for a ride before food. They landed and were taking out the food to arrange it when they saw a group of adults coming towards them.

"Mom, Dad it is a pleasant surprise" screamed Ginny rushing towards her parents along with Ron who was dragging Luna with him

Harry and Draco made their way towards their parents and after they had had their hugs Harry dragged Lily and James towards Hermione "Mom Dad this is 'Mione isn't she pretty."(Hermione blushed at the compliment) "She helped me today"

Lily Potter smiled at the young girl before her at the same time telling him "I already know that dear". Her parents had taken all the six kids for a trip to the Caribbean last summer and her son had come back home full of the trip. Her parents were good, sensible and responsible people and she had really liked them. She had a feeling that her son liked this girl more than a friend

"Good afternoon Mrs. Potter" the girl said pleasantly smiling beautifully

"Hello Hermione .I guess you are the three girls the painting was talking about?" and at her confused look continued "The one who saved my son from bullies?" to which the girl blushed prettily "I've heard a lot about you, the one who gets top marks in almost everything; in fact last year I heard McGonnagal refer to you six as her golden lions, it's a pleasure to meet you again

Hermione had always liked Harry's mother she made her feel very comfortable She hadn't had a lot of time to talk to her before the trip last summer and soon they were talking about things they liked and found that they had a lot of common interests

Then all of them found themselves seated on the big picnic basket after sometime then just as they started to eat

"You know Mom" began Harry suddenly "You should spank that bad man"

Lily was confused "Who dear?"

"He was very mean to all of us" said Draco decided to help his friend "Harry called him a bad man, I called him a meanie and Ron called him a bully"  
Now all the parents were confused "Who?"

"Snape" said Hermione as the boys were going on with their story

At hearing that James said "Atta boy son! Sirius and I will get you a special treat the next time we go to Diagon Alley" and his wife's reproving look said "So continue telling the story Harry"

"Good boy. You should always stand up for yourself son" told Lucius and at his wife's glare asked for a glass of water as if nothing had happened.

Arthur started laughing which he hastily turned into a hacking cough at Molly's look and said "Sorry"

Then they had a lot of fun at the picnic

While they were talking Narcissa had a sudden idea "This past summer Hermione's parents took all the kids for a trip to the Caribbean right "

"Yes" said her husband who was wondering why his wife was all excited over last summer's trip

"Well, I was just thinking that it might be a good idea to have a dinner party at Malfoy Manor this week end to celebrate our anniversary at the same time we can get to know each other better"

At the confused look on her husband's face she added "I mean except for the time Mr and Mrs Granger coming to our house to ask for our permission to take our son for the trip this will be the first time all of us can actually get to know each other better. I mean all of us know about each other but don't actually know each other now do we?What do you think Lucius?"

"I think it's a fine idea dear" said Lucius beaming at his wife

Narcissa looked around and saw that Lily and Molly were pleased with that idea as well.

"So shall we meet this Sunday?" asked Narcissa which was met by nods from Lily and Molly

"We would love to" said Molly beaming

"We will be there" said Lily smiling

"Okay that's settled then. You three girls must definitely come as well, just send me your parents address and I will take care of the arrangements" said Narcissa thrilled at the prospect of organizing a party

"But Mrs. Malfoy "said Ginny "we don't have permission to stay out at weekends"

"Oh just leave the arrangements to me dear" Narcissa said with a smile. Lucius knew that smile it meant that the girls will be coming one way or another

"We can make it formal right Narcissa" asked Molly

"Definitely" said Narcissa

"Okay that's settled then." Said Lily "When does the party begin"

"6 o clock sharp" said Narcissa

Then after some time the parents said goodbye and took the boys with them

"So what about our clothes" asked Ginny as they made their way towards the castle

"We will ask Mc Gonnagall" said Luna


End file.
